Rosario Vampire Kaiju
by nightcreature26
Summary: when two American teenagers are transferred to Youkai Academy wanting to start something new in Japan. They meet some new people but the two teens are the Legendary Kaiju's. What could go wrong?
Rosairo+Vampire= Kaiju

Chapter 1: Welcome to Youkai Academy!

Two young teenagers were walking down the streets in Japan. They were fraternal twins. Both were 15 and the same size and same looks they looked so identical it was hard to tell who was who the only difference is their gender. The boy's name is Chris Manson and the girl Kris Manson. Both had dark blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Kris was well developed in terms on curves and breast size. She had a perfect hourglass and breasts and shoulder length hair. Chris was the same but his hair was shorter he was rather timid and was mute not because he can't talk he can he just doesn't like to talk but his sister is his translator pretty much. She smiled they had just gotten off a plane from America to got to an academy called Youkai Academy.

"Come on." She said. Chris smirked. She playfully punched his shoulder and he returned the favor. Soon the bus for the academy had arrived when they got inside they noticed a man. "Hello." he said. The two nodded. Soon the two sat down and fell asleep unknowing to them there was another teenage boy on the bus who didn't notice them. "Hey you two were here." He said. The two woke up and walked out of the bus but not before noticing the man's left eye shining. They looked at the cliff. The two looked to each other before walking the path into the forest as they were walking. "WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled the two just got out of the way as a girl with pink hair flew past on her bicycle and was soon out of sight. Kris glared. "Watch your driving moron!" she called.

"I thought America only had these problems." She complained. Chris looked at his twin. Kristina calmed down and soon the two got to the academy they awed at the building it looked like an old mansion like building from Transylvania. Soon the two walked to their class. They noticed their teacher was a woman with obvious cat ears and tail peeking out. They sat down at their seats

"Well good morning students if you are new here welcome to Youkai Academy my name is Shizuka-Nekonome and I'll be your teacher." She said. "Well I am sure everyone knows this fact but Youkai is an incredibly uniqe school one that's exclusively for monsters." Mrs Nekonome said. The two twins looked to each other confused and surprised. "Currently this planet is well under the control of humans so in order for monsters like you and me to survive." She said. "The only option we have is to learn to co-exist with them." She said happily. The two got more concerned. "And that brings us to our first rule!" she said happily the two silently cursed themselves as the chalkboard had Japanese writings they may have learned the language but not the spelling part. "As long as you are on campus always remain in your human form everybody got that?" she asked. "Rule two: Never ever reveal your identity to another student I'm sure you can see why." She said. "Everyone will follow these rules right?" she asked.

A male teen scoffed. "Buncha boring rules." He drawled. "Oh and you are Saizo Komiya right?" she asked. "If we do happen to spot a human why not just eat him?" he asked. "That's what I would do anyway." He said. Mrs Nekonome spoke again. ""Well now there's no chance of that happening because at this school all teachers and students are monsters no exceptions got it?" She asked. The two twins were not human but they were half. The entire class except two of them felt something. "You know." Kris said her voice breaking the silence. "Not all humans are as judgmental as we think they are." She said. "How would you know?" Saizo opened his eyes as Kris looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And you are Mrs Kristina Manson?" Mrs Nekonome asked. She nodded. "And the boy next to you is your fraternal twin Christopher Manson?" she asked. Chris nodded. Mrs Nekonome chuckled. "Wow you two look so identical." She said. "Now as I was saying." She said. "You see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier but even if a human got through it somehow and wondered in here." She said. "They would be killed immediately." She said. The two looked to each other shocked again. Kris and Chris noticed a teen hiding himself behind a book as Saizo eyed him. "Say whatever you want." He said. "But I swear I have been smelling a human this whole time." He said. "I smell a few more as well also I wouldn't mind killing a half human abominations and freaks especially the Kaiju's." He said Kris and Chris glared. "I'm so sorry I'm late." A voice said. They all turned and saw a beautiful girl with long pink hair walked in. "It's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself and Kris, Chris you haven't talked about yourself so join the girl at the front please." Mrs Nekonome said. The three reluctantly walked up. All the boys' eyes locked on Kris and the pink haired girl.

"Hi my name is Moka Akashyia." The girl said. Kris then spoke with forced smile. "And I am Kristina Manson and this is my twin brother Christopher Manson and we are from *sigh* America." She said. "Look at those two they are hot." A male said. "I never thought American girls were so cute." Another male said. Moka noticed the teenage boy. "Tsukune its you!" she squealed. Kris and Chris stared amused. "I'm so glad we are in the same class!" she practically cried. The teen had Brown hair and brown eyes. He yelled. Kris noticed Chris looking at her. "I do not act like that!" she yelled drawing the class's attention. Chris smirk grew into a grin. "Why don't you speak?" a student asked Chris. "He can't speak he's mute." Kris said. The students nodded. "How can you tell what he is saying?" another boy asked. "Simple his facial expression." She said. Chris looked at the teen that spoke. "He is saying your fly is down." She said. The teen quickly zipped it up.

Later the period ended and the two decided to follow Moka and the teen boy Tsukune Aono. She was clutching his arm like it was her lifeline. They saw the jealous monsters in disguise glaring with hate at Tsukune and a few were glaring at Chris. "Hey." Kris said. Moka turned and smiled warmly. "Oh hello your name is Kris right?" she asked. "Yes and this is my twin Chris." She said. Moka chuckled. "They sound so familiar." She said. The four decided to get a drink. The two went to a soda dispenser Moka and Tsukune almost touched each others hands. "I'm s-s-sorry…!" Tsukune stammered. Moka looked up at him and giggled sweetly. "Oh you're silly!" she laughed. She reached out to gently pat him but what happen next shocked Chris but Kris laughed. Moka accidently punched Tsukune into a wall. "Wow." Kris giggled. Chris stared shocked.

Soon Moka and Tsukune were out of the school drinking their beverages. Kris and Chris disappeared when they were talking last. "This is fun huh?" Moka asked. Tskunue was thinking about what this girl was this morning she bit into his neck and drank some of his blood.

Suddenly the two heard two instruments playing. They followed the source and saw Kris and Manson playing the Harmonica and Bagpipes. The two were in a duet and the wind twirled around them leaves blowing. The two looked so peaceful. It sounded like they were playing a hymn whatever it was it was beautiful. Soon they stopped and noticed. "You two play very beautifully on those instruments what are they called?" Moka asked. "Bagpipes." Kris said. Suddenly an ominous familiar voice broke the silence. "Hey there sexy's you said your names are Moka and Kris right?" he asked. Tsukune spat out his drink in surprise. Chris glared at the boy he hated when boys only ogled Kris's body and not her soul. Kris backed away she suddenly felt overwhelming fear but didn't back down. Suddenly Saizo grabbed both Chris and Tsukune. "Let go of my brother/Let him go!" the two girls yelled. "So tell me whats the smoking hot chicks like you makin friends with numbness like you?" he asked. "He's my brother!" Kris yelled. "I mean come on." He said not caring. The two were thrown into the soda suspensor. Chris yelled in pain. Tsukune winced. "Tsukune/Chris!" the two yelled but Saizo held the two back. "Hey forget about those punk-ass's and hang out with me instead babes." Saizo said. Kris glared at him with so much hate Chris coward and Moka backed away. "NEVER I WILL NEVER BE ASSAULTED AGAIN!" she yelled. Moka glared at Saizo as well. "No way! I prefer to hang out with nice people thank you." She said. the two moved passed. Kris and Moka ran to the two boys. "Are you ok?" the two asked Chris nodded. "Uhh…yea. I… think so." Tsukune groaned.

Later the four were on the roof of the school ( **You know to those reading this in Japan your lucky you can go onto the roof of schools us Americans cant.** )

"Wow… that was pretty scary." Moka said. Kris was currently mending Chris's wound when he yelped and swiped his hand away. He glared at her "If you keep still maybe you'll keep your arm." She said. Chris sighed. "Are you sure you're ok after that?" Moka asked. "Yea I'm alright." Tsukune said. "He was really strong though." He said. "Hulk would kick his ass." Kris said. The two turned to the twins. Then Tsukune looked to Moka. She looked at him and smiled sweetly and giggled. "Oh Tsukune, Your so funny." She said waving her arm over his head. "Back there you acted almost like you've never seen a monster before." She laughed. Kris and Chris looked to each other they began to wonder if Tsukune was a monster at all but he still had the unmistakable scent of a human. "Well." Tsukune said. "So what kind of a monster are you anyway?" she asked. She remembered what the teacher said. "Oh wait were not supposed to reveal that to each other are we?" she said. "Sorry nevermind you don't have to tell me." She chuckled. "But I already know what you are Moka since you told me that you were a vampire." Tsukune said. Moka blushed. "Yea I know but when I told you I had no idea that was a rule here." She said. "You know you don't look like a vampire much." Tsukune said. Moka hesitated. "Well not right now but..." She said. She moved the V on her chest slightly apart revealing her bosom more. Kris and Chris looked on. They noticed a silver cross with a ruby red rosary stone in the middle. Tsukune got flustered. "Look at what?" he asked. "Oh I can't look there." He said. Kris came over and smacked him. "She is showing you that neckless not her boobs." She whispered into his ear before heading back to a chuckling Chris who high fived her.

"It's ok." She said. "Look at the rosary on my chest." She said. "If I were to take this off I would change I'd change into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire." She explained. Tsukune now realized that this school was not normal Moka was not normal maybe Kris and Chris aren't normal either.

"A real vampire." He said to himself. Moka looked away. "That why I wear it as a charm to seal my powers away I can't even take it off myself." She said. "Well its ok." Tsukune said. Moka's eyes widened and looked up at him. "Even if you get a little scary sometimes I'm sure you're the same Moka." He said. Moka launched into him again. "Oh I knew you would understand!" she yelled. "Your my first friend here." She said. She stared into his eyes. The twins were still watching. "Chris we don't need them as a friend we still have each other." Kris said. Chris looked sadly at his sister and frowned. She hugged him. "And also." Moka said. "I feel that I should tell you that you're my first and other way to Tsukune." Moka said. "In what way?" Tsukune asked. "Till now all I ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags." She said. "I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours today." She said. "It tasted so sweet so rich… that feeling oh I'll never forgive it." She said she moved her fangs over Tsukune's neck suddenly everything changed before him for a second was a terrifying vampire with silver white hair blood red eyes and fangs dripping with saliva. He quickly shoved her away. "Uhh… I'm sorry… but I… have to go." He said and walked away. "See ya later." He said. Moka turned and saw that Kris and Chris had disappeared. What Moka didn't know was the moment Tsukune closed the door he ran down the stairs. He wondered how a girl so sweet and innocent be a terrible vampire. He looked all around and now realized. All the students, Teachers including Kris and Chris were monsters. Later he had his bag looking at the school. " _I don't think this school is for me_." He thought. He began to walk away. "Tsukune!" Moka's voice yelled. Suddenly Kris and Chris emerged from the woods glaring at Moka. "You were acting kinda weird back there." She said. Tsukune looked down. "I just think I should go to a human school." He said. "A human school why?" Moka asked shocked.

Tsukune had had enough he turned around. "Look I really like you Moka but… I… just can't stay here!" he yelled. "NO WAY!" Moka yelled. "You can't go to a human school you can't!" she ran at him and tried to pull him back while Chris and Kris tried to free Tsukune of Moka's grip. "Moka please!" Tsukune yelled. "I'm sorry its just I really don't like humans very much same for the Kaiju's." she said. "They can be cruel I know cause I intended human schools all the way up through junior high." She said. "I was lonely because humans… well they don't believe in monsters." She said. She didn't know but Kris and Chris were fuming with rage and anger and hurt. "I felt so different it was like I shouldn't even be there." She said. "That's all I ever thought about them and the Kaiju's they are just cruel to us vampires and other monsters they are ugly and just mindless ferocious monsters I saw one kill a family of vampires once and they defend humans with their stupid lives." Moka said. "To me they are no different or stupid than a human." She said. "But then you showed up and said you didn't mind me being a vampire Tsukune." She said. She looked at the twins who were giving her a hurt and furious expression. Then looked back at Tsukune. "And for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She said hugging him. "Still." Tsukune and the twins said. "What if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much?" he asked. "But you still feel the same way about me?" he asked.

"And what if me and Chris turned out to be those stupid ugly mindless ferocious Kaiju's you hate?" Kris asked. Tsukune knew the moment that Kris said that he now knew that the twins were Kaiju's and were horribly offended but who could blame them? "I'm a… Human." He said. Chris for the first time spoke. "And me and my sister are Kaiju's." he said his voice young but mature. "I'm sorry but that's what I am and the only reason I even here is all because a mix up!" he yelled. "Me and Chris had a similar mix up so the feeling is mutual." Kris said with the most venomous voice you could ever here. Moka backed away shocked. "No your lying no human could have gotten in here." She said. "I should have known you would look at me like that." Tsukune said. "It's really true Tsukune?" she asked walking up to him Kris intervened. "Just stay away from me!" Tsukune yelled. Kris moved Moka away. Tsukune glared at Moka. "You hate human's right don't you?" he asked venomously. "Well that's ok I don't need you!" he yelled. "I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" he yelled. Moka's eyes shrunken. Tsukune realized what he said and his expression softened before he turned away angry and ran away from her. "Tsukune wait!" Moka yelled. Suddenly she was stopped by Kris. "Leave him be." She said. "Me and Chris should kill you right now you only wanted Tsukune as a meal!" she yelled in Moka's face. "Well guess what?" Kris asked. "If you really believe Kaiju's are ugly terrible beasts than fuck you!" she yelled. "Kaiju's are monsters!" Kris yelled pressing her nose against Moka's as her eyes began to glow amber. "So think about it before you call us those things you blood sucking bitch!" Kris yelled and punched Moka so hard she flew into the wall. "I thought mom was right about vampires being truefull and kind." Kris said. "don't even think about following Tsukune." She said. "Me and Chris are leaving were going back to America at least there we aren't judged so badly." Kris said. "Come on." Kris said putting her backpack on and walking away. Moka pleadingly looked at Chris. He shook his head in disappointment and walked away. Tsukune was running through the forest when he saw Chris running up to him but Kris was missing.

Kris was not far behind but Moka was following her maybe she will lead her to Tsukune so she can apologize and apologize to Kris and Chris for saying those words. Suddenly Saizo emerged from the trees. "So where do you think you are going babe's." he said. Kris glared suddenly a voice behind her spoke. "Sorry but I am busy now." Kris turned and glared at Moka. "I thought I told you to stay away from us you bitch." Kris said. The two heard Saizo chuckling his reptile like tongue shooting out of his mouth. Suddenly his body began to morph before he was about 10 to 15 feet high. "THIS IS MY TRUE FORM!" he yelled his voice distorted and deep. "IM AN ORC!" he yelled. His tongue racked out. Kris backed away her eyes full of fear. "No." she whispered. Moka was shocked a few minutes ago Kris was close to killing her now she is frightened and scared. The orc slapped Kris into a tree she yelled out in pain. "That's what you get for yelling at Moka." He said. "That's why you get to be the appetizer." He said walking up to the girl. She whimpered. Moka recoiled as the orc dragged his tongue across Kris's body. Moka looked at the girl who was drenched in saliva. Kris looked at Moka weakly. Moka knew what was going to happen. Kris gagged as the tongue moved across her face. "NO!" Kris yelled. Chris realized that Kris wasn't behind him he turned to face the forest concerned. Tsukune came up. "Was that your sister?" he asked. Chris nodded. "Oh no that jerk again." Tsukune asked.

Chris ran into the forest. Tsukune watched as the boy disappeared into the woods. "If I go back I'm still just a human." He said to himself. He gritted his teeth.

Back where the two girls Kris was dazed Moka was tossed next to the girl. "Come on babe." He said to Kris. "What's the deal?" the orc asked. "I showed you my true form why don't you show me yours?" he asked the two. "Don't tell me two little sexy things like you are shy." He said. Kris glared. "You bastard don't touch her!" she yelled. The orc grabbed Kris by the head and slammed her into the ground face first. Moka gasped. Kris weakly moved. Moka glared at the orc. Kris may have tried to kill her but Moka knew she provoked her to do it. Now Kris was at the mercy of this orc she didn't even look like a Kaiju. "First of all it's against school rules." Moka said. "Were outside school! Now so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" his tongue wrapped around Moka's leg and swung her until she was thrown into the tree knocking the air out of her. She collapsed. Kris stared outraged. "I am not finished you overgrown thing!" she yelled. The orc looked at her. "Well I am." He said. He then shot his tongue out and it wrapped around Kris's leg as well he lifted the girl high into the air before violently slamming her into the ground. Moka gasped as she heard a sickening crack. Kris stopped moving as she was thrown next to Moka. "Moka." Kris coughed. "I'm so sorry for what I said." she said. "It's ok." Moka smiled. The orc chuckled. "Stop it!" Tsukune yelled suddenly the orc was kicked by Chris he looked down before punching the boy away. "Get the hell away from them NOW!" Tsukune yelled. The orc laughed cruelly. "One of them already has the scent of death." He chuckled. Tsukune looked and saw how battered and injured Kris was. The two looked at Tsukune. The orc walked up to Tsukune. "What was that?" he asked. The orc punched him and he fell down a hill. The orc laughed again. "What the hell are you?!" he called. "A wuss or a mouse? How pathetic!" he said.

Moka got up. "Tsukune!" she yelled. "Hey you get back here!" the orc yelled he turned to the girl. "You are still the appetizer." He said before following after them Kris stood up ingoring the blinding pain on her side and chased after him. Tsukune noticed the bus stop sign. "So this is where it was." He said. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled. Suddenly the two heard a pained squeal and saw Kris she coughed. "I'm sorry!" Moka yelled to the two. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled. "Forgive me I guess monsters and humans and Kaiju's are too different to get along!" she yelled. Kris coughed. "Look at me." Moka said. "I'm a vampire we suck people's blood and hurt them in the process." Moka said. "The truth is back at my old school all I ever wanted was a friend whenever it was a human or a monster." She said. "I didn't care." She said. "But now maybe it is possible." She said. Kris coughed. "Moka." Kris whispered. "We are really no different than vampires." She said. "What?" Moka asked. "Kaiju's must always feed on radiation to survive." Kris said. "We must sap small amounts of energy out of living things including you the main source of a Kaiju's power." She said. "Is the very core of Earth me and Chris use the energy from the core to survive." She said weakly. "We also use it to heal ourselves if we are hurt." She said. Moka knew what Kris was saying.

"What's all this lovey-dovey shit?" the orc asked. Moka, Tsukune and Kris stood up. "You two need to get out of here." Tsukune said. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled. "I may be weak nothing but a piece of human garbage to you." He said. The Orc was running to him. "I don't care if I'm a human and you two are monsters Moka." He said. "Cause I still want to be your friend." He said. "All that Yappin is getting on my nerves!" the orc yelled and punched Tsukune viciously. "Tsukune!" Moka yelled. Tsukune reached his hand up to the rosary. "Even if you are a vampire… but I still like you Moka." He said before collapsing he grabbed the rosary as he fell. Suddenly Kris noticed Chris coming down. He looked at her concerned. "I'm ok." She said. "We must awake them now." Kris said. The two stood tall and closed their eyes. Suddenly Moka changed her hair becoming silver-white her eyes becoming blood red. It was the true Moka behind the sweet and innocent Moka was Inner Moka her true self.

The twins glowed blue and white suddenly a blinding white flash filled inner Moka and the orcs eyes they shielded their eyes. The two were now an ancient Japanese like clothing Kris had a blue kimono and Chris had black robes. Their eyes opened both were now amber glowing. The orc was shocked. "What the hell is this they look different and scary those aren't the same punks." He said. Tsukune stared shocked at Moka and looked at Kris and Chris. "Th-the tales are true. The red eyes, the silver hair, the overwhelming energy." He said. "She's an S-Class Supermonster… a real Vampire!" he yelled he looked at the two others. "Their energy is more powerful then hers. The amber glowing eyes, the robes, and the flaming hair!" he yelled. "A Z-Class Hypermonster the Kaiju's!" he yelled. Inner Moka flicked her hair back before talking her voice sounded older and seductive. "So than I suppose the one who woke me up was you huh?" She asked. Another voice broke the silence. " **You dare disturb the King of the Monsters and nearly kill my carrier's sibling!?** " it was Chris but his voice sounded ancient and deep ( **Steve Blum** ) was not the same it was. "What the hell!" the orc cursed. "What's wrong with me?" he asked out loud. "I can't stop shaking." He said. "Pull it together cause if you took down a vampire and a Kaiju." He said to himself. Moka yawned as if she was board and she really was. "It's time for you to know your place." Moka said. She than gave him a vicious kick and sent him flying into the side of a cliff. The orc was dazed but now he vowed to never come across Moka again. "Yes mam I'll remember that." He said. The Kaiju Godzilla using Chris's body walked up to the orc. And in his right palm a memorizing flame of pure radiation hotter than the surface of the sun appeared. " **And if I hear that you are harassing other girl's around the school I will slowly melt the flesh off of your face until you are dead understand**?" Godzilla asked bringing the flame close to him. "Yes your highness." The orc said. **"Don't call me "your highness"**." Godzilla said the orc nodded and ran off. Tsukune looked dazed as Moka and Godzilla walked up. He then fell unconscious into Moka's bosom. When he woke up he saw the two twins in their normal outfit and found himself laying on Moka's leg. "Oh thank goodness you're finally awake Tsukune." Moka said happily. He turned and saw the Moka he first met her pink hair and innocent appearance. "Hey are you alright?" she asked. "You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" she asked. Tsukune looked at the bus schedule he stared shocked. "The bus it doesn't come at different times." He said. "But different days?" he asked. "What am I reading this right?" he asked. "The bus only comes here once a month?!" he asked. Moka nodded. "Mmmhmm." She said. "Didn't you know?" she asked. She noticed a cut on Tsukune's cheek with blood oozing down it. "Here let me help you." She said. She carefully rubbed the blood away with a tissue. She brought the tissue to her nose. "Uhh… I'm sorry but I just can't resist the smell." She said a hungry look in her eyes appeared. Freaking Tsukune out. "Uhh… what do you mean?" he asked. "Sorry Tsukune!" she yelled. She bit into his neck. "AHHAHHH!" he screamed.

The twins stared rather amused at the sight. The two had decided to forget the day and enjoy this school maybe they can get along with the other monsters here if they got along with Moka than they can get along with any creature right?

 **End of chapter 1: hmm not a bad start. Please R &R. I hope you've enjoyed. See Ya.**


End file.
